ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Impervious Chariot
Testimonials Soloed as 95NIN/WAR used RR/Apoc/MC atma's. Turned when he tp'd and nin-nuked till spikes fell, kept him debuffed and myself buffed, fight laster about 15 mins or so, even had 2 adds on me from pull that i just tp'd on and ws NM. Simple fight. Solod as 90DNC/MNK GH/RR/Apoc. Very easy fight, full time haste gear(aside from when back was turned), turn after it's TP attacks so you don't take spike damage(and get enfeebled), kite during 2HR(with movement speed+ gear). Counterstance and Fan Dance used 100% of the time no risk of death at all. 15~20min fight. Solod again as DNC/NIN GH/RR/SS. Even easier fight, Full time haste gear(aside from when back was turned) Haste Samba 5/5 full time never used Fan Dance. Kite during 2HR, no risk of death at all. 15~20min fight. ~~Zerap. Trioed by WAR/NIN, NIN/DNC, WHM/SCH (me) all lv90. Not a good idea to feed this chariot TP, as it can and does use Mortal Revolution freely outside of Meikyo Shisui. The potency of the Ice/Blaze/Shock spikes at low HP was doing up to 100 dmg each time the DDs hit, so you have to keep on top of this - especially with dual-wielders. I as WHM was using Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity paired with Atma of Allure with four Merit abyssites putting me at around 1800 MP. Ended the fight with around 580 MP, as it will use TP moves more frequently towards the end of its life and you will need to heal a lot more. Keeping Aquaveil up on the DDs will help them recast shadows when needed, Barthundra up for resistance to Mortal Revolution stun effect. Can get tense at the end of the fight, but overall of average difficulty to experienced people. -- Orubicon 21:18, December 15, 2010 (UTC) 2HR appears to be connected to healing it, as we've only triggered it after healing it for ~300. Needs verification. -- Easily duoed multiple times by DNC/NIN (me) using Gnarled Horn/RR/Apoc atmas and WHM/BLM using Allure/MM/Apoc atmas. I used an evasion set on DNC and have capped + merited evasion. Used Fan Dance the first time but found that it wasn't necessary, using Haste Samba the next time. Kept up Box Step and Stutter Step. Took a while, about 20 minutes, but was in no danger of losing. The worst part of the fight was when Apoc kicked in and I could not turn fast enough during TP moves, curing it for over 1k on occasion. -- User:Shelbelle Inaccuracies about Chariot I tried this duo with a mage as DNC, THF (me), RDM. Some of the things mentioned seem very inaccurate.. such as the spike damage it does after using certain moves, from what I have seen and the testing I have done, every time it uses... for example... Inertia Stream and gaining Shock Spikes... the spikes were hitting for a consistent 20HP per spike and each use thereafter increased its strength by 20HP (up to 40 and so on, ending at around 120 damage) so I don't think the spike damage gets higher as it's HP lowers, but more every time it puts the spikes in question up, they get stronger. Going to edit the page to clarify this, feel free to change it if you feel it's inaccurate information but it was just from my own results from testing. Also, it doesn't always end Meikyo Shisui with Mortal Revolution, on a few occasions it didnt even use that move, but did x3 Inertia Stream or Diffusion Ray, I think it just depends on the NM. Finally, Discharge does NOT reset hate, I have tested this around 5 different times now and each time it did Discharge, I never lost hate, it never turned for anyone else once. I'm going to clear some things up on this page because some of it seems inaccurate to whats actually true. --Xynthios 00:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 5 1/2 man Impervious Chariot AND Empousa at same time Our set up was WAR MNK RDM DNC WHM WHM(mule). MNK pulled chariot from Gears through spectators, marids, wyrms, raptors, diremites, worms, buffalo, and imps to the ramp up to gargoyles. The WAR then pulled Empousa into the ramp way. The chariot Mortal Revolution'd and mpk'd the mages but that didn't phaze us. The WAR ball tanked Empousa with the DNC and a WHM and the MNK meat tanked the Chariot with his WHM mule. The RDM was between both fights. (He was a champ) Empousa died first and then the Chariot. Coolestdarkman :* this guy is obviously a troll. empousa just by itself would destroy a setup like that, and anyone who thinks a WHM can meat-tank is trolling. :* Easy solo as 99WHM/SCH atmas Apoc,MM, Sea Daughter. User:Demmis Solo SMN{95} - Just soloed this on smn/rdm using DC/RR/MM for atmas, took about 45-50 mins only reason is I had to pull it near flux 7 to have a good path to run back and forth and not worry about gear and spect. aggro. Besides the pull was really just an easy fight, I used Titan and Ramuh. Mostly used Ramuh. Titan was to stoneskin so i can re-buff myself refesh pro shell ext.. Got KI first kill thats what I was after didnt proc red got lucky I guess. GL